


you just need a friend, and then maybe a boyfriend or two-

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Analoceit - Freeform, Awkwardness, Confessions, Crying, Fluff, Food, Hurt/Comfort, Memes, Multi, Patton mention, Remus mention, Strong Language, anxiety mention, mention of anxiety, roman mention, ts analoceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: Deceit was curious, he wanted to know how the others treated logan, there were several times logan had flopped over onto his bed and complained he wasn't being listened too or they all thought he was a joke, so he wanted to know, he had asked logan beforehand, he also made sure to let logan know he would never try to betray or hurt him, he would never do that to his cru- best friend. Not ever, logan was really sweet and he was one of deceit’s only friends, he would never intentionally hurt him,*~warnings~* crying, awkwardness, confessions, strong language, me bullying virgil (though edited it down), mention of anxiety, food, memes,
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	you just need a friend, and then maybe a boyfriend or two-

**Author's Note:**

> this goes from hurt/comforty to fluffy, to confession...y? to fluffy again, Also none of the sides act canonical,

Deceit was curious, he wanted to know how the others treated logan, there were several times logan had flopped over onto his bed and complained he wasn't being listened too or they all thought he was a joke, so he wanted to know, he had asked logan beforehand, he also made sure to let logan know he would never try to betray or hurt him, he would never do that to his cru- _**best friend**_. Not ever, logan was really sweet and he was one of deceit’s only friends, he would never intentionally hurt him,

so he carefully shapeshifted into logan, he made sure to compliment logan, he was a little disappointed that they underestimated logan and thought he didn't know _any_ idioms, but overall he was happy that they knew it wasnt logan so quickly, 

But then roman… said those awful, dreadful words…

> **_“Well, maybe you shouldn't have been impersonated, did ya ever think about that?”_ **

And then logan, poor lo… had to pretend he didn't know dee was gonna be there… so after that he wanted to quickly wrap it up, well as quickly as he could anyway,

After the whole thing finally ended, deceit sunk out into logan's room, he sat onto the bed and sighed, not a minute later logan appeared,

Deceit opened up his arms and logan launched himself into them full speed, grip tightening around logan as he heard small shaky sobs coming from the side,

“I’m so sorry… I didn't know that would happen… I didn't know Roman would react so harshly to you….they didn't react like that to patton….” he said as he sat his chin on lo’s head

“I know… it ju-” he hiccuped “-st sucks…”

“Oh hun…” he paused “am i allowed to fight roman?” 

Logan gave a small tearful giggle at deceits attempt to cheer him up, “noo~”

“Oh no my plan has been foiled” he said sarcastically with a small smile, 

“Good.” he said as he blinked away some tears causing deceit to laugh, logan moved around and off deceits lap, he readjusted himself so that his head was in deceits lap, almost immediately deceit started playing with his hair as logan continued to softly cry 

After around twenty minutes the crying exhausted logan and he fell asleep, (deceit snapped him and himself into pj’s)

———

After that tense video virgil retreated to his room

It was only a couple minutes until he decided he should check up on logan, he grabbed a big soft blanket blue-to-purple that had constellations on the top of it and then storm clouds and lightning coming out subtly out of the clouds a little below, logan had gotten it for him for christmas, Virgil treasured it,

so he opened his door and walked down the hall, once he reached logan's room he hesitated, he sat in front of the door, slowly trying to gather the courage to knock on the door

he heard small muffled sobs Followed by a voice virgil did not currently recognize muffled by the door virgil could only make out a couple words ‘sorry’ ‘fight roman’ ‘foiled’ he sat out there for a bit until he realized something changed, there were no soft sobs, he sighed and sat up

He tentatively made a quiet knock on the door

“Come in,” a brief moment passed “unless your roman,” the voice added, 

So virgil carefully opened the door, and whatever he was expecting… well it certainly wasn't this that's for sure,

Deceit was sitting on logan’s bed with logan curled up, head in deceit’s lap, dead asleep, deceit’s hands were fixated on playing with logan’s messy, and very fluffy hair

Virgil stood there for a couple moments before deceit realized he didn't know what to do, so he gave a small sigh and patted the spot next to him

Virgil took a moment before he walked over to the bed and sat down 

“...is logan ok?”

Deceit gave a wistful smile as he looked over to logan “no, but he will be,”

“Ok in the nicest way possible, why are you here?” virgil asked, voice strained

Deceit gave a sad chuckle as he began massaging logan’s scalp “don't tell remus, but… lo here… he’s my ~~_(crush)_~~ bestfriend, and- he’s just too good for me… he always hangs out with me when i’m cold or lonely, and it was my idea to shapeshift into him to see how the others treated him! Though I asked him if I could!” he quickly added, he deflated with a sigh “poor lo, are they always like that?” he sighed solemnly at the memory of logan acting like he didn't have emotions in front of the others,

“Not always… but roman in a way, is like remus, he doesn't think before he speaks and- it hurts… it really hurts, and after i got accepted lo’s been taking most of it-”

“Ok that's it i’m gonna fight roman,” he said planning on getting up before logan stirred, he sighed “why does lo know when i try to fight the others,?” he asked, causing a snort from virgil

“He’s just like that,” 

“Yeah…. he’s awesome like that,” he smiled sleepily, before he gave a small yawn 

“Ya sleepy dee?” virgil asked with a teasing smirk, _who gave him the right to be so damn cute-_

Deceit blushed at the nickname “no-” he yawned again,

Virgil laughed as he carefully pulled deceit onto the side of the bed against the wall, careful not to wake up logan

Deceit hissed softly as virgil set the blanket he brought on deceit, carefully making sure logan’s head wasn't under the thiccc blanket,

Deceit huffed “If I'm going down you coming with me,” he said as he made grabby hands at virgil and pulled him on the unoccupied side of him

“Oh no curses the _small_ noodle is gonna use me as a pillow” he laughed, with an eye roll 

“I. will. steal. your. knee. Caps.” he said with the smallest hint pout, 

Virgil snorted as he wrapped an arm around deceit, which deceit melted into, too tired to stop himself, _Seriously?! Who gave him the right to be that fucking cute?! I mean I liked you already and now your just being so cute and- aghh_

Deceit quickly fell asleep, head on virgil's chest, after a moment or so virgil snapped the lights off,

Virgil quickly realized- ok no he didnt, it took like a half hour for him to take his eyes off logan and deceit, to find out its kinda boring to be the only one awake, and unable to move, he laughed quietly as he got and idea what to do, he quickly summoned his phone and one-handedly scrolled through tumblr for a bit, (god damnit virgil its 1 am!)

after about 2 hours he fell asleep, phone still in hand,

*****

9:26 am, Logan wakes up,

he unsteadily rubs his eyes and sits up, he weakly looks up and sees deceit and virgil dead asleep, he gives a small smile. then He carefully summons the remote to the tv and turns it onto the discovery channel and turns subtitles on and mutes the audio, too tired to question where Virgil came from,

He sighs contently as he carefully sits down in deceit’s lap, distantly wondering why the heck virgil didn’t change into pajamas or at least something more comfortable than jeans, he sighed as he realized his mom-friend instincts were too strong, so he snapped virgil into comfier clothes, the hoodie still remained though,

*******

10:34 am, Next to wake up was virgil

He yawned as he rubbed his eyes to process where he was, he noticed the shortest of the sides in deceit’s lap eagerly watching a show, he smiled

It was too early for his anxiety to work so he just draped his other arm around logan resulting in mild protests before he finally ‘humphed’ and allowed himself to lean into the touch

“So lo, what you watching?” he asked as he looked over to the screen

“Oh they’re talking about space this episode!” he smiled happily, still too sleepy to hide his love for space,

_Ok screw this why are these two too damn cute?!_ He smiled “sooo dee- deceit…’s not allowed to fight roman, so i was wondering-”

“No fighting roman.” he said without batting an eye

Virgil huffed and just started watching the tv, yep definitely the tv, definitely not logan, definitely not logan’s complete enamoured look when he was watching about something he loved… yup definitely not…

******

11:17 am, deceit sluggishly blinked his eyes open, 

Logan was in his lap eagerly watching what looked like buzzfeed unsolved to his barely awake brain, he noticed virgil slowly sinking below the covers of the blankets leaning on deceit

He blinked again, “What time issss it?” he asked pronouncing the s with a small soft hiss 

Logan cracked a smile at the little habit of deceit making soft hisses whenever he was saying anything with an s and he was sleepy “it's 11:18,” he replied “do you want me to get up?” he asked already shifting

Deceit wrapped his arms around Logan and pulled him back to his lap with a soft blush “warm..”

Virgil laughed “looks like when sleepy, snek becomes more affectionate” he said causing logan to laugh and deceit to hiss, blush creeping up his cheeks

“He also becomes more affectionate when he’s cold, or has a crush on someone.”

Deceit gasped in mock-offense “traiter!” 

Logan laughed and leaned into deceits chest, sighing in contentment

Virgil smirked- no that's a smile, And sighed as the thoughts of anxiety slowly started filtering in, he thought he had gotten rid of them when he left the dark sides, at least he thought he had gotten rid of the ones revolving around deceit and _that_ crush, the logan one he was still trying to work with and those thoughts of him hating him if he told them about the crushes, and-

“Hun, your not ssssafe either,” deceit said semi out of nowhere, as he pulled virgil close, he was too tired to be embarrassed, and he wants cuddles from the two people he lov- **_liked_** , fortunately the small thing brought virgil out of his head for a bit,

Virgil flushed and melted into deceits side, distantly hoping for the off chance they didn’t notice

Logan laughed and turned his head to the tv again, beginning to watching it again, the episode now half over, deceit yawned and ended up setting his forehead on logan’s shoulder, subconsciously nuzzling into logan’s shirt fabric, lucky for him logan didnt mind, (thank god at least logan is a composed gay-) 

A little bit later Virgil decided Logan’s lap looked comfortable and he just flopped over into his lap and began scrolling through tumblr, missing the small pout from deceit wanting warmth and Virgil to still be cuddled up to him,

After around a half hour deceit and virgil fell asleep, again. logan continued watching buzzfeed unsolved, as the others slept until his barely fought off sleep deprivation from the couple of days beforehand also fought up with him and he fell asleep as well, 

********

Deceit was the first to wake up this time, after he fought off all of grogginess (which took a bit) he realized one thing, he couldn’t move, unless he wanted to wake them up, which he decidedly didn’t. he wondered if he could use a phone and ask Patton to make something for the two sides, still very asleep on his lap,

They hadn’t eaten all day so he would need to make sure they ate sometime soon, or at least get them something to drink,

Though then he realized, if he asked Patton- or any of the other sides for that matter, He might have to explain that he and Logan are actually friends and don’t hate each other, well that was one situation he didn’t want to explain alone, And with the added addition of Virgil, a side who had proclaimed he hated the ‘others’ a couple times. He was pretty sure Patton would be happy that Logan has a best friend, he would probably be confused or conflicted? with virgil added into the mix, patton was still learning and he was realizing the aspect of lying itself isn't bad, just the context its used in, so hopefully he wouldn't react negatively, though he still didn't want to explain it all by himself, 

he sighed as his brain came to the conclusion, he couldn't ask anyone, at least not until they can all explain that they enjoyed each other's company,

So he would have to make them breakfast, which on one hand he was happy to do, but on the other even if he could get up he still wanted more cuddles 

He sighed again, this one more annoyed, after a little bit of careful wiggling he gazed at the two still asleep, from the doorway,

He opened the door, and headed to the kitchen, with a sigh, he decided he should use the lightsides kitchen, it wasn't early in the day so no one should be there, plus he actually wants to make _good_ food, sure he could work with the stuff in the darksides refrigerator, but to be honest he had absolutely no idea what most of the stuff in the fridge was, he was pretty sure he saw tar in the fridge, so this might be a tad more risky in getting seen but it was easier,

So he walked down the hallway to the kitchen, when he reached it he decided to make pancakes, they were rather easy to make and logan liked to have crofters with it, plus he was almost certain virgil still liked pancakes,

As that thought left another one approached, a curious one, wondering how in the world virgil finding him in logan’s room went well, especially after that disaster of a scenario, that scenario in which logan was treated incredibly poorly, and was left out of nearly the whole thing, which was really unfortunate because he knew that logan rather enjoyed debates,

But still he found it a little odd, it was the first he hung out with virgil in almost 2 years, and when virgil joined in with himself and logan he felt like virgil was a missing piece he’d never realized was missing,

He shook his head as the flipped the pancake over, nope, he was not ganna get lost in thoughts right now, he was cooking, he could get lost in thoughts later, when he was sitting down, and decidedly not over the stove 

Eventually the pancakes were done, they had turned out decidedly good, they were light and fluffy and he was almost certain that lo and virgil would like them, 

He put the pancakes on a plate, and he grabbed a jar of crofters and maple syrup and then headed back to the room,

——

Logan woke up only to realize that one; dee wasn’t there, (which worried him) and two; Virgil was curled up, his head now laying on Logan’s lap, his phone forgotten resting near his hands,

He wondered if that was even comfortable, to be curled up and using his lap as a pillow, though he didn’t want to wake him up because if he were to be honest he was adorable,

He focused on deceits absence though and wondered if he went somewhere and got lost, he quickly waved that idea out if head because it was deceit’s habitance too, and unless he went into the imagination for some reason or another he doubted he would get lost, 

Then the thought that it might be cold and deceit could’ve gotten to cold and he could’ve fell asleep and someone could trip over him and he could get hurt and-

_Ah_

_Virgils waking up,_

He smiled as Virgil rubbed his eyes and groggily woke up a second time, he sat up,

He gave a groggy smile as he promptly face planted into Logan’s shoulder,

Logan laughed “you ok there, hun?”

Virgil yawned into Logan’s shoulder “when am I ever?” He asked with a laugh 

Logan gave a chuckle as he rolled his eyes, “ok, are you gonna move from my shoulder though?,”

Virgil looked up slightly, it was clear he was now almost completely awake with that remark, “do you want me to?”

Logan stayed silent, which told Virgil everything he needed to know as he laughed and stayed there,

“Hush” he flushed,

“Didn’t say anything” he muttered into his shoulder a chuckle following 

Logan’s face was now dusted a light pink, he just decided to take the hiding it route and hid his face in Virgil’s hair, Virgil chuckled again but this time didn’t say anything

He heard the door open quietly. He smiled and looked up to see his bo- **_friend_ ** entering with a couple plates in his arms

“You need any help ci-ci?”

Deceit gave a breathless laugh and shook his head “nah I’ve got it,” 

Virgil looked between the two for a moment “you two sound like and elderly couple” he said despite the fact that he so desperately wanted to be with them in the elderly couple-y-ness

Deceit and Logan laughed, cheeks flushing lightly,

“You jealous _vee-vee_?” deceit teased

_Yes_ “pfft _no_ ” he lied 

Deceit paused for a moment, as Logan just chuckled softly,

Virgil panicked silently as he remembered that deceit always knew when people were lying, it was a part of being a side, just like virgil knew if another side was overly anxious, deceit could tell when people were lying, deceit had once complained to virgil about the sides lying, he said it tasted like something sour, though he mentioned how the lies he hated the most were the ones that tasted sweet, unnaturally sweet- so in conclusion 

_Fuck_.

Deceit hummed, “you _sure_?” It was the softest way he could try and get an answer, 

Virgil thought for a moment, “is there a safe answer to that?” 

Logan was pretty clueless while this was happening in front of him, he was trying his hardest to get information from whatever was going on in front of him,

“I have absolutely no idea,” deceit told him earnestly, as much as Remus tested it, he could not in fact, see the future,

Virgil stared at the wall for a moment, before he quietly muttered “ _fuck_ ”

He took a deep breath, “ok so- umm-” he stammered and looked down, at his hands nervously, “ok so i- err- well i umm-” he took another deep breath, “oksoikindofreallylikedyouandicouldnthandleitsoiwenttothelightsidesandthenifellforlogantoobutnowilikebothofyouguysfuck-” he said all at once, the words slurring together slightly, he bit his lip tentatively, trying to seal his nerves,

(if you cant read it, it says “ok so i kind of really liked you and i couldnt handle it so i went to the light sides and then i fell for logan too but now i like both of you guys fuck-”)

Deceit’s brain was still trying to process the words and separate them, but fortunately logan has the brain cell now, he was way quicker at understanding the words, rather unfortunately though logan may have the brain cell but was only using half the brain cell,

“Huh,” logan said dumbly, face tingeing a light pink unable to find the words to say, ‘oh shit same, i like you both too, ci-ci what about you, unless you are uncomfy with it,’ that thought on what to say reminded him he needed to redo his vocab cards

“‘Huh’?” virgil repeated questioningly, trying to get someone to say something that's a more beneficial conversation word,

Dee’s brain finally processed the words, which led his face heating up rather beneficially “ok so i don't know about lo here because he can't talk about crushes or he’ll burst into a tomato, i saw it once, it was adorable,” he trailed off before remembering what he was saying “anyway i feel the same,” he blushed a bit more before continuing “about… both of you,”

Virgil's cheeks became a very saturated red color as he was waiting for Logan’s response because ‘huh’ ain’t the best conversational words in this case

Logan flushed as he realized all the attention was now on him, “ok so,” he exhaled and pulled a vocab out of a non existent pocket he had in his pajamas “mood... fam?,” he blushed more

Virgil gazed at them both for a minute dumbly

“Lo-lo i think we need to burn those vocal cards with holy fire,” 

Logan flushed slightly then made a soft luagh “you already burnt the ‘yeet’ and ‘yo mama gay’ cards, I get to keep these,”

Virgil laughed, at ease now that everything went well, “you two are amazing…” he blurted out, tone soft, getting the two’s attention 

Deceit laughed “obviously! Have you seen this marshmallow?” He picked up Logan for emphasis, really making use of the 2 inches he had on logan, 

Virgil laughed “you’re _both_ amazing,” he rephrased smiling before his face went pale “we forgot the food,”

“Fuck, it might’ve gotten cold,” deceit realized aloud

Logan rolled his eyes “guys, it’s been like 5 minutes, 7 max, it couldn’t have gotten cold that quickly, plus my room is rather warm since it’s accustomed for deceit’s body temperature,”

Deceit Nodded, setting Logan down “thank you almighty brain cell holder,”

Logan rolled his eyes again as he handed Virgil and deceit their plates,

“It’s good!” Virgil announced “and decidedly not cold!” He added causing deceit to cackle and almost choke, logan rolled his eyes

  
  


“Ok just so I know does this make us boyfriends?” Virgil asked tentatively a little later 

Logan looked up at Virgil “yas fam,” he smiled and looked back down 

Deceit looked up at Logan bewildered “seriously who’s giving him these vocab cards??” He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, he shook his head and looked at Virgil “also yes Virgil, sweetie, it does, unless either of you has objections,” he smiled at the two when they didn’t object and leaned onto Logan, absorbing his warmth and using him as a meat pillow,

Virgil gave a small smile at that, and sighed in content as draped himself over Logan and deceit

Logan rolled his eyes oh so lovingly as the much taller side did this, 

“Hey guys?” Deceit spoke up 

“What’s up?” Virgil asked, Logan staying quiet as his way of saying ‘go on’

Deceit smiled shyly “i love you two,” his face flushed immediately

Virgil and Logan looked at each other for a small moment before smiling

“We love you too,” they said I sync

“So much” Logan added,

they all smiled softly at each other before Virgil laughed “this is all so sappy” 

“And you love it,” logan noted 

“I plead the 5th”

Logan softly laughed and rolled his eyes

Deceit chuckled softly, oh he loved the two, he had said it before and will proudly say it In the future, he loved Logan and Virgil sanders, 

With that thought he leaned back fully into Logan and Virgil, drifting off for last time that day, 

tomorrow they would anxiously hold each others hands and tell Patton, Roman and Remus about them all being a thing, Roman would lightly tease Virgil then apologize for the prior day to logan, Patton would excitedly hug them all and ask when the wedding was, getting the two ‘edgy’ ones to blush and deceit to push his hat over his eyes. remus would tell them he thought they already were dating, save _maybe_ Virgil, deceit would smiled, because now that that was out in the open he could hug and cuddle the two with no one batting and eye, or questioning it or waking them up,

But right now he was going to sleep, surrounded by his _boyfriends_ and their love and warmth, and happy back and forth, topics coming and going like a breeze, fading into background noise,

Deceit had a feeling he wouldn’t have to worry about anything in the future if he had the two by his side, 


End file.
